Venom Impulsers
by Seraluna Reality
Summary: His pale, sickly skin stretched over the bones angles of his face. His cheeks hollowed and his eyes nothing but blackened calamity. Even in this state he still exposed his neck, offering me his venom. Even a vampire can die. TRAILER LINK: /watch?v fD QpOEcYA
1. The Need

**Venom Impulsers**

**Summary:** His pale, sickly skin stretched over the sharp angles of his face. His cheeks hollowed and his eyes nothing but darkened calamity. Even a vampire can die. Edward once told me, that centuries ago they believed vampires to only die by the lick of a pure flame but now that's all changed. Vampires have advanced, evolving at a rapid pace. Unfortunately for us we are the vampires that have not evolved, we still thirst for blood.

While the advanced vampires desire what flows through our veins, venom. The world is nothing but insanity, as vampires slaughter one another feasting on each other's venom and mortals become nothing but yummy appetizers. In this world, where both Edward and I are slaves to the Volturi Empire, we own nothing but our own self-worth and our growing love for one another. In this Hell we remain survivors.

_I felt remorse for this angel, this poor angel about to commit to something so horrific- Bella_

**Prologue-The Need**

**Bella pov- Phoenix 2010-Midnight**

I ran, my lungs blazing from the rapid frosty air rushing in. My face was drenched from my falling tears, making it almost impossible to see. My brain was frantic looking for potential ways to escape my attacker, but of course I came out empty.

All those years of in school self defense lessons were vanished and all I could think was run and scream but my throat was stitched closed, and not a sound could form.

_Did I stand a chance?_

The loud growl that erupted from behind me finalized all hopeful thoughts. He was going to kill me. The reality of that harsh fact hit me like steal train; I was going to die, now?

Confusion fogged my mind. _What have I done to deserve this? Why me? _

I ran along the lumpy paved road, the tall buildings stood dauntingly, towering over me making me feel as small as a dirty street rat. Even though I had walked along these same roads thousands of times, it seemed different.

This road was disturbingly unfamiliar.

The winding roads lead me nowhere; everything looked the same making feel like I was traveling in circles. I looked frantically reading the names of the street signs but nothing was recognizable.

_I was lost._

I looked towards the homes and buildings. It was a moonless night, making it pitch dark and not one house had a light on; everyone was sound asleep...except me. I was the only idiot who decided a midnight stroll would be a smart idea; I guess I did deserve this.

I ran trying to make as much noise as possible.

_Did no one care? Did they not hear my screaming?_

I prayed that someone would hear this noise and run out to see what was wrong, but not one light switched on, not one shadow appeared behind a curtain.

Diminishing the hope of surviving.

"_Only the strong survive"_ I faintly remembered my Biology teacher Mr. Crooks saying. _"and that goes for everything not just animals, trust me..."_

He muttered shaking his head as if thinking of a distant memory. _"Predators fight the weak and vulnerable, they would never risk anything stronger unless they are protecting their mate or young..." _Mr. Crooks continued to lecture us in his dull monotone voice about animals.

Animals, not humans, but the point was still the same. Only the strong survive and I am defiantly not strong. The sinking feeling of not making it out alive petrified me. Millions of possibilities rushed into my mind. My breath caught at all the horrific images that consumed my mind.

The invisible string that tied the insides of my throat together unraveled and I found the power to scream desperately.

"Help! Please anyone!" My voice was coarse and shamefully quite. My voice came out more like a pathetic little squeak than forceful call for help.

I don't even know why I was yelling, no one was out on these abandoned streets, and no one would wake from there peaceful slumber to come and rescue me. Like always I was alone, left to fend for myself. There was nothing but the solitary road and the broken street lights that swayed from the hard October wind.

My body was numb with instinct. The only thought in my mind was _Run!_ But running was never my forte. I tripped over my feet, landing roughly against the rough ash-fault.

My face scraped the cement and my arm twisted awkwardly. I cried out in pain, clutching my broken arm. My breaths came in sharp gasps as I desperately gulped the frosty air and squeezed my eyes shut.

_This is a nightmare, it has to be! It's a nightmare, nothing more than a stupid nightmare. _My mind chanted. Tears started to fall down quicker as the thought of this being a nightmare became more doubtful.

I weakly tried to make an attempt to get up but fell back down to the ground. The ache in my arm made it impossible to put pressure on it.

_I have to get up, or else I'm going to die. I can't die, not now. Charlie needs me, I can't leave him alone. I won't die. _

Before I could even make another attempt, I froze. The sound stopped me, his heavy breathing, he was here.

I heard the beast approach me and felt his dark presence as he knelt down in front of me.

I clenched my clammy hands into small fists and weakly tried to get up. The clues were right in front of me. The news reporters warning people to stay off the streets, the massive amounts of people found dead all around Phoenix, and my mom demanding I don't leave the house at night. The clues were all there but I chose to ignore them, tempting fate for this tragedy to become reality.

I quickly patted my pant pocket looking for that small bottle of pepper spray that Charlie always made me carry around with me. I never thought I would have to put it to use. When I found it I gripped it tightly with my uninjured hand and waited for the right moment to use it against my attacker.

My breath was shaky as my eyes stayed closed shut. I was going to fight; I was not going to die, not this way. I was going to be strong and fight, I was not going to be his prey.

"Open your eyes." He commanded, his voice harsh and rude but smooth like velvet.

I found myself obedient, opening them unwillingly. All thoughts about fighting left me instantly as I stared at him with awe. I gasped dropping the bottle of pepper spray. _Shoot!_

His eyes flickered to look down at the bottle and he just rolled his eyes with a forced smirk that played along the corners of his lips. I was about to dart my hand out to reach for the bottle but he noticed my hand twitch and muttered. "Don't bother."

I swallowed nervously and looked up at him stilled with confusion. He was nothing of what I expected. I had pictured a horrific limp-faced monster, but he looked nothing like this imaginary beast. More like an angel of some sort.

I froze, lost in his alluring eyes. They were a dull crimson yet mesmerizing and beautiful. His bronze hair fell loosely across his pale white forehead, not one mark was seen on his perfect skin. He was completely flawless. His pale pink lips formed a slight frown and his perfect sculptured jaw was set straight. I had never seen someone in so much anguish.

He stood there looking completely lost as he eyed me. I knew he was about to kill me; but I didn't feel an ounce of sadness for myself. Instead I felt remorse for this angel, this poor angel about to commit to something so horrific.

I gasped, shaking my head. Was I c_razy!_? This murderer was about to kill me and here I was thinking how beautiful he was and how sorry I felt for him! Oh god I'm insane. A distant memory put me at a daze.

"_Beg, plead, cry there's nothing you can do to make a serial killer feel sympathy." _Mr Crooks said. He was teaching us about the mind. "_Almost 99% of serial killers have damaged a part of their frontal lobe, which contains emotions, feelings, memory. So it is difficult to make a serial killer feel sympathy for you, when they feel nothing at all."_

I whispered as I stared at ground. "Why?"

I knew whatever he was going to do to me would lead me to my death but I knew he didn't want to kill me. He was conflicted, internally fighting something as he stood there tense. Panic and terror flickered in his eyes.

"What do you want with me?" My voice laced with in fear; I could hardly hear myself over the harsh winds. "Are you the one who killed all those people?" I whispered absolutely terrified and revolted.

I could feel his glare intensify on me, making me cower closer to the comforting cement. "I don't have a choice." He spat in clear disgust. I swallowed bringing up my courage.

I looked up to his pained face. "But you do." I said trying to sway him from his decision to kill me.

"You do have a choice, you're just choosing the easy way out." His hands gripped my arm painfully and his eyes were turning from red to black.

"Let go of me!" I screamed at him, tears streaming down my face. "I won't tell anyone." I begged. "I won't! I promise. I swear!" I cried, trying to yank my hand out of his grasp but it was impossible.

My hand never moved an inch no matter how hard I pulled. My hand was frozen in place with his firm ice cold hand.

"It's not as easy as you would think." He said coldly leaning closer to me.

I stiffened as he positioned his nose into my brown hair. My breath became uneven and I froze completely forgetting that I was trying to escape from his hold. I heard a quite groan but then he suddenly jerked back gasping for breath, suffering. I could see him swallowing repetitively as he eyed my neck. I shifted uncomfortable at the intensity of his stare.

My voice was breathless as I tried once more to plead my way out of my death. "You still have a choice, even if it's difficult." You could hear the clear desperation seep through my words. I knew if I kept this conversation going on for long enough than maybe someone would find me, well that's what I hoped for.

"It's hard to resist something you _need_." He whispered harshly.

...you may _want_ to kill someone but you never _need_ to kill anyone. _Want_ and _need_ are two very different words... I thought silently.

He didn't give me a chance to reply. He came forward, and his cold hands pushed my plain long brunette hair away from my heated neck. I could hear my heart thumping through my body as I started to panic. The only thing I heard was my heavy breathing along with his. I couldn't move I was locked in place gazing into his darkened eyes.

He seemed to hesitate as he put his mouth to my neck. It looked as if he was going to place a soft kiss on my neck but then he harshly pulled back.

I looked at him with pure shock. His eyes were blacker than the night above us as he gazed into my own eyes with immense pain.

He looked away avoiding eye contact. I breathed in the cold refreshing air and softly whispered.

"You have a choice."

I closed my eyes and felt tears slip beneath my closed lids. "So why choose wrong."

"I'm so sorry." I heard him whisper painfully. "But I-I can't...resist."

I waited for the knife to plunge into me, or the burn of a bullet to pierce through my skin; I didn't however expect the pain of his teeth sinking into my neck.

My eyes shot open and I screamed in terror. I felt my blood rushing out of me. I struggled to push him away but was too drained to succeed.

_Life was being sucked out of me and I couldn't do a single thing!_

His fierce possessive growl echoed throughout the night as he grabbed me tighter causing his teeth to sink deeper into my neck. I cried out in pain. "Please...don't!" There was no response, only the sound of him sucking me dry.

_Pain,_ the pain was too much. I closed my eyes and let the pain devourer me dragging me into oblivion.

**A dark, unpredictable story full of heart-wrenching twists! Enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Seraluna Reality.  
><strong>


	2. The Cave

**Diminishing Our Monsters**

_**Preview**_

_His fierce possessive growl echoed throughout the night as he grabbed me tighter causing his teeth to sink deeper into my neck. I cried out in pain, but he didn't stop. "Please...don't!" There was no response, only the sound of him sucking me dry. _

_Pain, The pain was too much. I closed my eyes and let the pain devourer me dragging me deeper to oblivion._

**Chapter 1-The cave**

_**Bella pov-October 1 2010 **_

_My heart stopped beating along with the scorching burn. I didn't know if I should feel terror or relief-Bella_

My mind was scattered, I couldn't comprehend the pain.

It felt as if someone was slowly peeling off a layer of my skin and then pouring alcohol over the exposed skin. The pain was internal too. Throbbing beats of fire, my blood boiled, and my veins throbbed with the intense burn.

_Minutes, hours, days, weeks, mouths, years...how long would this torture last?_

_Was I dead? _

_Did everyone die like this?_

_I have done nothing! _

_I'm the victim. _

"Shhh, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." A man's voice begged.

I felt myself being lifted into arms and felt the wind hit past my skin.

We were moving.

To where, I was unsure of.

I whimpered, the wind making the pain much more concentrated.

"We're almost there." The man's velvety voice whispered softly into my ear.

Moments later I felt myself being rested onto a hard ridged floor. I curled into a ball, crying and screaming in pain.

_What have I done to deserve this!_

Suddenly I felt coldness.

I sighed and instantly pressed my flaming skin against it. I could feel the corners of my mouth turn upwards as I felt a little bit of relief. I could tell I was being held, as huge arms engulfed me in coolness.

Even though my skin was cooling I could still feel the scorching heat running through my veins, taking over my body but at least my skin was cooling and not burning.

My mind went blank and once again I fell unconscious, leaving myself vulnerable to this stranger.

I awoke to my frantic heart, beating faster than a humming bird's wings. I started gasping for air, as my heart became frenzied. My back arched and I shrieked out loud, my nails digging into hard rock.

"It's going to be okay. " The man's voice murmured quietly. I wanted to scream at him.

_How in the world am I going to be okay? I'm burning from the inside out! _

Again the man whispered as if feeling my frustration. "It's almost over." The man's voice said over my tortured pleas.

Relief soared through my body; my punishment was soon coming to an end.

I just hope I wouldn't wake up to find myself in hell. Another wave of aching heat rushed through me. I wheezed for breath. My hands hit something and then I felt soft wild hair grasped in my hands.

"Hey!" I heard the man cry out. I used that as leverage to stand up. I staggered as I stood up, my eyes were zooming in and out and everything was extremely blurry.

_I needed to escape this pain!_

I saw the man come into my line of sight. "You need to sit down." He said anxiously. "Please." I could not make out his face, the room was dark and everything was moving.

"Pain," I whispered hoarsely. I didn't even recognize my own voice.

"I know. It's almost over, I promise you." The man said with deep sorrow. My legs gave out and I fell towards him. He caught me and sat me again on the rough floor.

_Pain_

_Pain_

I couldn't think. My heart was ablaze and I was sure it would explode. With one more screech of pain, the burning stopped.

It went quiet.

My heart stopped beating along with the scorching burn. I didn't know if I should feel terror or relief.

I opened my eyes.

**The Cave**

_**October 3 2010- Sunrise**_

_Confusion, Maybe this was all a figment of my imagination and I would soon wake up from this fantasy -Bella_

Why was everything so crystal clear?

I was in a cave.

Every rock, every insect I spotted with my naked eye. The darkness of the cave didn't affect my vision at all. Actually the darkness was comforting. I could tell my hearing had improved as well. The dripping sounds of the water falling from the caves entrance was practically tranquilizing.

_Where was I?_

I heard myself wonder quietly. My mind seemed scattered as I watched everything completely fascinated. I was still lying down on the rocky ground, when I smelt something.

It smelled so fresh...so mouth-watering.

I slowly inhaled and my eyes rolled back. _What was that smell? Where was it?_

I stood up in blinding speed. I blinked confused and disorientated. _How did I do that? _I looked at my hands as if they held all the answers. My eyes widened, my hands were extremely pale and didn't have one cut or bruise on them.

I was flawless.

A faded memory fogged my mind.

_A woman stood in complete terror, she was being held by a man with black eyes. She looked at him pleading for him to understand. _

_His face showed nothing but anguish for causing this woman such pain but it never faltered the path he decided to pick. He leaned forward biting into her neck and sucking the life out of her until everything faded to darkness._

I gasped as I realized the woman was me.

I was the one slowly breathing there last breaths, but then how am I here now? Maybe this was all a figment of my imagination and I would soon wake up from this fantasy.

"Confused?" A man's voice came from the corner of the cave.

My head whipped to him and a fierce growl erupted from my chest. I staggered back looking at myself completely frightened.

_What the heck! _

That noise seemed so natural but completely barbaric at the same time, my head snapped up to the timid man in the corner of the cave.

"What did you do to me?" My voice came out a threatening snarl as I eyed him.

I could feel myself sink into an unfamiliar position as my legs crouched and my body leaned forward. He stood motionless, just staring at me with complete...shame? I felt a hiss arise in my throat and with that hiss came a raging burn.

I winced bringing my hand to my throat as if it would stop my throat from burning. I swallowed repetitively hoping that my saliva would somehow diminish the increasing burn, but it was no hope. The pain in my throat stayed the same, if not worsened.

The sound of shuffling feet distracted me and my head shot up looking for the source.

The man was hesitantly walking towards me. I hissed at him, my vision turning red. He was about to attack me while distracted!

He stopped. "Bella i-"

That was all he got to say before I charged towards him, tackling him towards the cave ground.

"You monster what did you do to me!" I screamed at him. I felt myself becoming more animalistic as my vision became vivid red. I clawed at his bare chest and he growled in pain.

"What did you do!" I cried out.

I felt my eyes water but not a single tear fell. He grabbed my arms and I hissed at him as I realized he had turned us over, giving him the advantage and me the disadvantage.

He took both of my hands above my head and leaned towards my ear. "Relax Bella." He said sternly in my ear.

"No." I growled struggling under his grasp.

I knew after a couple more attempts I would break free. He was injured from the deep gashes in his stomach and I was stronger than him. I could feel my hands slipping from beneath his grasp and his face started to show his panic as he realized this.

"Please..." He pleaded. "I'm trying to help you."

"Help me how?" I screamed in his face. A vivid image of this man sinking his teeth into my skin was all I could remember. I couldn't recall anything but this horrific memory. I didn't even know my name, though this man kept calling me Bella but how could I trust him.

It was obvious he was the one who did this to me. Turned me into some kind of beast!

"Bella please!" He pleaded as he stared at me. "I will explain everything, I promise."

I finally gave in. Killing him would get me no where anyways. He was the one with the answers.

"Fine, than let go of me."

He cautiously released my hands and slowly backed away from me. He sat back down again a few feet away from me. As he sat down I watched him. I was so curious.

Did I even have a right to be angry with him?

Maybe I've always been this vicious animal and this man is trying to help me.

He didn't fight back when I was attacking him, he doesn't seem violent or cruel. Was I acting reckless in attacking him? Or was it the right thing to do?

Was he good or bad?

I heard the man groan. I blinked out of my haze and eyed him nervously. He took his hand and weaved it through his bronze hair, making it even messier. He was lost as he stared at the cave floor. His features were agonized and his eyes panicked. I sat there not wanting to disturb him. I could tell he was having an internal debate with himself. What the debate was about I had no clue, and that unnerved me. How did I know he wasn't thinking about various ways to kill me?

I soon realized he wouldn't be the one to start this conversation; he wouldn't even look up at me.

I took a deep breath as the air rushed down to my lungs and did nothing; I didn't need to exhale. I didn't need to breath. I sat there for several minutes not breathing out but soon I felt a tickle in my throat which agitated my flaming throat.

I didn't need to breathe but I wanted to.

I exhaled and spoke to the man. "Why do you call me Bella?" I whispered, almost afraid to figure out about my past. I didn't want this man to be bad; he was the only thing I knew.

He looked up shocked that I had spoken. He ran his hand through his hair again completely flustered.

"It's your name." He said simply, looking back to the ground.

Why wouldn't he dare to look at me? Was there something wrong with my face?

"What is your name?" I asked.

There was a pause before he spoke. "Edward... Masen," Again he looked at the floor not daring to look up. His hand fell from his hair and went to his wrist. On his wrist he had a dark blue wrist band, on the leather wrist band was a silver crest.

I watched him as he tugged at the blue leather. "What is that?" I asked curious gazing at the reflecting glossy metal.

I could see the excitement glimmer in his eyes as he explained the crest with pride. "Everyone in my family has one."

_How many people were in his family?_ I was about to ask but he continued on.

"It is a crest that symbolizes my family in many different ways. See this." He pointed to the little lion on the crest. "That stands for courage, and this" He pointed to the hand in the middle of the crest. "Pledge's faith, sincerity, and justice, the shamrock stands for... perpetuity" His eyes quickly looked up to mine and then back down to the crest. "And the chevron stands for protection."

"Perpetuity" I whispered the word he seemed hesitant to say. He slowly looked up to me. "It means the state of continuing for a long time or indefinitely."

"How would that represent your family?" He chuckled but it was forced. He leaned his head back looking at the ceiling of the cave. "It represents my family entirely...and I guess it represents you too now." He whispered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said completely baffled.

I could hear him swallow nervously. "Bella..." He said slowly.

"Yes?" I said raising my brow impatiently.

"I've turned you into the same thing I am..." His eyes darkened and his voice became lower. He murmured the next words like a sinful curse. "A vampire"

_Oh lovely..._


	3. The Blood-Part 1

**Diminishing Our Monsters**

_Monster! The word Vampire brought anxiety and terror and faded thoughts like Blood...-Bella_

**Chapter 2-The Blood Part 1**

**_Bella pov-October 3 2010-Day_**

I could feel my anger surfacing quick. It took all I had not to tackle him once more. "You turned me into...a vampire?" The words sounded ridiculous on my tongue.

"Yes." His eyes never left mine when he said this.

He was waiting for my reaction.

How was I to respond to this?

My mind was an unsolvable puzzle; pieces were missing to decipher the correct answer. I felt the need to be angry but was it necessary. I had no idea what I was before; maybe turning into a vampire was better than the alternative in staying what I was.

I bit my lip and whispered "Is that bad?"

Edwards jaw dropped the moment those words came out of my mouth. "What?" He stared at me madly.

"Is it so wrong? Being a vampire." I asked. I felt so stupid as he stared at me like I was some idiot.

His jaw closed.

"Bella...what do you remember?" He whispered with disbelief..

My instincts heightened when the frightening image appeared in my mind again. "I remember you." The instinct to attack was very apparent and difficult to resist. "You attacked me." I said with an uncontrollable growl.

"You bit my neck...why?"

His body stiffened and his eyes darkened. "Is that all you remember?" He choked out.

I nodded. "Nothing else" I affirmed.

"You don't recall any of your human life?" He looked at me frantic. "Do you not remember your parents? Where you lived? Your own friends?" He threw his arms in the air and said "You must know something!?" He asked me desperately.

I looked at him annoyed. "Is that not two ears on either side of your head or am I just seeing things?" I muttered bitterly, feeling immense annoyance gushing through my stomach. "I did just say that I remember nothing, did I not?"

I instantly regretted being so harsh as I saw his face fall. He swiftly got up and began pacing, muttering things like 'How could she not remember?' or 'It's like what happened with Alice...'

_Wait..._

"Who is she?" I demanded as I eyed Edward. He remained silent as he paced the cave. "Who's Alice?" I asked again. He stopped and looked at me. He stared at me and once again he seemed to be in a debate with himself.

After a couple of minutes he sighed. "She is my little sister."

"Your sister! Is she coming here? Does she accompany you while traveling?" I quickly bombarded him with questions. How many vampires are there?

"No she is not coming here, and no she is not going to travel with us. Alice along with the rest of my family prefers not to live the... nomadic life style."

"Nomadic lifestyle?"

He turned towards me. "Being a nomad is when you never really have a destination. You wander aimlessly from country to county. Nomads also tend to be...human drinkers." He stopped speaking to look at me as if gaging my reaction. "Human drinkers can't stay in one place or else they will raise suspicion amongst the humans."

The way he seemed so hesitant and guilty when he muttered the words _'human drinker'_ gave me a clue it was defiantly not a good thing. I felt sick when he mentioned it. I knew it was wrong, I could feel it.

"A-are you a Nomad?" His eyes shifted away from mine and he looked down to his feet. "Yes I am a Nomad... I also drink from humans."

The air was tense, none of us knowing what to say.

The word _Monster_ kept repeating in my mind, but was Edward really a monster? The way his shoulders slumped in defeat and his eyes refused to look anywhere but the ground proved to me that he was not happy with killing humans.

_But then why did he do it?_

I was the same as he was which meant if he was a monster than so was I, were we both monsters?

I tried opening my mind to the past but unfortunately came completely blank. How is that I have no clue about my own past? I sighed, wanting to know if in my previous years I had known about the existence of vampires. Random words and feelings would occur when an effective phrase or even a word would be said.

The word _Vampire _brought anxiety and terror and faded thoughts like _Blood._ The thought of blood made my mouth water and immediately my hand shot up to my throat to try and stop the burn. I whimpered when the burn just increased.

Edwards hand came into view as he slowly took my hand and brought it down to my side. "I can make the burn stop although it would be best if we leave at night."

Without questioning, I nodded.

I would do anything to stop this burn.

**The Blood**

**_Bella-October 3 2010-Night fall_**

_We target people...the people that won't be missed if they go missing...- Edward_

The thrill was indescribable.

The speed, the strength was all too much. I dodged the trees and jumped over the fallen trees. I could hear Edward's feet connecting with the earth as he came closer towards me.

I let out a nervous squeal as I jumped through the air to grab onto a branch, swinging off the branch, I landed on a rock and continued running on the rocky terrain.

I was so close.

I could see the bright lights becoming closer and closer. We were getting closer to our destination, the city of Phoenix Edward called it. The burn in my throat amplified and almost became too much to endure.

Edward jumped from a nearby tree landing right beside me. I looked at him wide eyed and hissed at him.

_There was no way I was going to lose to him! _

I took huge strides jumping from rocks to trees. I could smell fresh water up ahead.

There was a lake.

I quickly took my last strides and leaped over the lake making it over in one bound. I heard my feet hit the moist soil and then Edward's feet hit a few seconds after mine.

A smile broke onto my face and I turned to face him. "Ha! Who's the newborn now?" I mocked.

A crocked smile appeared on his face and my breath caught. I quickly looked towards the lake as I felt my cheeks tingle.

"You still are." He chuckled as he shoved me lightly. "Being a newborn isn't an insult; every vampire starts out as a newborn. Being a newborn merely means you're new to the vampire life."

He went quiet as we both looked at the darkening sky. He suddenly let out a quiet laugh and added. "and newborns tend to be completely irrational. So it would only be fitting, if I were to call you the newborn." I found myself smiling and then giggling as Edward laughed at his own little joke.

We laughed for a long while not even knowing why we were laughing. We must have looked like crazies to a random passer-by although I couldn't care less.

I just shook my head and played with the corner of my blue shirt. The fabric was rough and every thread of wool made my skin quiver in distress. I wanted the damn shirt off my body and relieve myself from the rough and very uncomfortable material but felt rather uncomfortable to hunt shirtless with Edward alongside me.

I quickly looked over to Edward to see him looking distracted as he started off into the distance.

Edward had explained _some_ effects about being a vampire. He told me mostly of the benefits. The speed, extra strength, enhanced senses, the beauty, and the chance to live forever. Edward cringed at the thought of living for ever, and I didn't understand why he hated living for eternity.

Would he rather be dead?

I knew only some oblivious drawbacks to being a vampire and that was this thirst, the burning thirst that dominated every thought that came to my mind. It was difficult to ignore the thirst almost impossible but I was coping.

He also told me I was a newborn. An immature reckless newborn was what he said I was, and that was when the race began.

_Newborn?_ I rolled my eyes. _ right._

Edward had also let it slip that he was much more mature than I was; being over a hundred years of age would give him more knowledge and experience to overcome me. I couldn't help but make fun of his age, and every time I did he would look away bashful and run his hand through his bronze locks.

I heard Edward voice interrupt my thoughts. "Let's go."

I swallowed and we walked for awhile in silence.

The atmosphere was oddly tense, and I had no idea what to say to break it. Edward finally spoke, and I almost sighed in relief. Only his voice was not as carefree as it was a minute ago, it was serious and filled with remorse.

"Before we go in, we need rules." I snorted and he ignored me.

"Number one rule; Stay close." He said while we entered Phoenix. He looked over at me "Do not leave my sight." I raised my brow.

_Was he serious? Was I some kind of prisoner or something_?

He quietly muttered. "It's not as safe as it used to be." He quickly continued, leaving me no chance of asking questions. "Second rule; Do not attack aimlessly, we have a target."

I looked at him puzzled. "Who are we targeting?"

"We are targeting the people that don't deserve to have their life. We are targeting murders, rapist, criminals...Those people won't be missed and so it won't cause havoc if they go missing." I looked towards him a little startled by his answer. His face was drawn and his eyes empty, he continued looking straight as we walked down the familiar empty streets.

"Oh." I whispered.

Edward went on. "Rule three; Snap their necks before you drink."

"Why?"

"It's better for them. A quick death..." He mumbled quietly. "..not much suffering..."

I nodded. "Alright..." Everything began to make me feel uneasy. As bad as those murderers were, was it our right to kill them? I felt as evil as those damn crooks. My eyes kept darting every time I heard a sound, nervous we would get caught but then I thought we have nothing to fear were vampires for crying out loud! So there's no need to be paranoid.

We are the predators not the prey. I thought trying to reinsure myself. Not the prey. Not the prey.

To my disappointment uncertainty still lingered within me and the urge to rush back to the cave was defiantly tempting. Did I really want to do this? Did I really want to devote myself to killing just to satisfy this monstrous thirst? But I knew there was no way out of it, I had to get rid of this demonic thirst, even if I had to kill. I wouldn't be able to function without blood. I would go crazy.

I felt Edwards stare; I turned to look at him. He looked at me ashamed and then turned his stare back to straight ahead. "And the last rule; drink them dry, do not leave any remaining blood." He quietly murmured, thinking I wouldn't hear but I heard. "Don't make the same mistake I made."

I ignored what he had said, not quite understanding. "Why do we have to drink them dry?" I said quietly knowing I wouldn't like the answer.

"Trust me you wouldn't be able to stop drinking them dry anyways, especial as a newborn...but drinking them dry will eliminate any chance of a transformation."

I said softly. "A transformation" Words appeared in my mind.

_Transformation...Burning...Fire...Vampire...Blood..._

Along with those words a short memory...or should I say a feeling emerged. The burn in my throat flared becoming alightened with pure flame reminding me of the once haunting transformation.

Edward's voice interrupted the burn and for that I was thankful. "Yes, when there is a bit of both blood and venom than the transformation from human to vampire occurs." He said vacantly staring off into the streets.

"Is that what happed to me? Did I go through this transformation?" I asked softly.

He nodded but said nothing more.

My throat closed and the burning in my throat was all forgotten.

Edward did not drink me dry, he changed me into this. He let me live and he regrets it. He regrets that he changed me.

That is probably why he looks at me with distress all the time. He's probably hoping I drop dead or leave and get lost. I wanted to feel hatred against him, but yet I was so afraid too. I would have no idea what to do without him, where to go, what to hunt, who to avoid? What to do... I would be so lost. As much as I hate it, I need Edward.

"Stop!" Edward hissed freezing in the spot.

His head snapped over to the left looking down the street. "The roofs! Follow me." He whispered, leaping up onto the roofs of the buildings and leaping from building to building.

That is when the smell hit me, _Blood. _

My mouth watered and a fierce growl came from my throat. My inner monster screamed _Mine! _I felt possessed by this raging monster as it guided me to the blood.


	4. The Blood-Part 2

**Diminishing Our Monsters**_  
><em>

_That is when the smell hit me, Blood._

_My mouth watered and a fierce growl came from my throat. My inner monster screamed Mine! I felt possessed by this raging monster as it guided me to the blood_

**The Blood Part 2**

**_Bella-October 3 2010-Night fall_**

Edward finally stopped and muttered quietly to go for the guy with the knife. I leaped from the roof tops without a second thought landing on my feet effortlessly. I looked up instantly looking for this crucial element to satisfy this thirst.

There were three people and Edward told me to go after the guy with the knife. My eyes quickly surveyed over the scene and annoyance flared through me.

_One person. _

_Only one damn person has a knife! _

_He's selfish! He wants all the blood, don't listen to him! Drink it. Drink all the blood._

The monster screamed in its small rusty cage inside of my mind. The monster was almost on the verge of breaking free.

I tried ignoring this monster, observing the scene before me. One man lay bloody and lifeless on the ground, a woman sat on a curb looking at me with complete horror and then there was the guy. The guy with the knife, my prey, my satisfaction.

He looked at me with disbelief.

Looking from the roofs and back at me again, "What the hell?" He staggered back.

My nose scrunched up as I could smell his blood was tainted with something. I could hardly care less, I was too thirsty, to care.

I sank into my crouch and slowly stalked my prey.

His eyes were round, vulnerable, his body shaking with terror...I couldn't help but remember that I was once him. I was once that horrified little prey.

"You're eyes! There red. What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled and turned around running full sprint. I rolled my eyes because as he ran breaking a sweat, I walked. I could faintly hear the woman shrieking the man's name, and all I wanted to do was sink my teeth into her skin just to shut her up from her irritating wails.

I could feel myself smile.

He was just too damn slow.

I jumped above him, landing in front of him. His face paled. "H-how did y-you do that?" He stammered. I looked up to my prey's face. He had dull blue eyes and his blond hair was pulled back into a low pony tail. His breathing was erratic and his body trembled.

_Pathetic_. The monster spat. _Drink. Now._

I heard a faint sob ringing in my ears. "Please don't!" My eyebrow's furred in confusion as I turned around, to see the young woman clutching her purse as she franticly looked through it.

_She's not running? _My smile grew. _Two snacks_, I sang.

This woman's blood didn't seem to be as foul as this man's and for that I was beyond excited. The thing that stood out the most about this woman was her flaming red hair; it curled all the way down to mid-back. Her eyes were a dark green and were filled with some salty liquid. Her face was covered in some kind of face paint as black dripped down the corners of her eyes and red was smudged all over her mouth.

My nose scrunched up as a smell hit my nose.

I almost gagged at the strong fragrance. Why would anyone want to smell like that? It smells revolting! Lik-

I didn't get time to finish my critiquing, because I was irrupted with a weird tickle in my stomach and a moment after that a shriek of terror and pain.

I turned around to see the man, trying to stab me, repeatedly.

_Fool._

I hissed taking his arm and throwing him against the brick wall. He cried out and the woman behind me screamed his name once again. "James! Don't kill him. Please!" I rolled my eyes and slowly walked up to _'James'_. My throat burned and my vision was the colour of red.

_Blood_

I leaned down about to sink my teeth into his neck when I smelt Edward. He was walking towards my food! I jolted up a sharp hiss moved through my burning throat as I glared at him.

"You enjoy the thrill of the hunt way too much." He stated, annoyed as he walked towards me.

I growled as he got closer.

"Mine!" I growled.

He froze, cautiously putting his hands up in the air. "Bella we _need_ to leave." He said slowly but I could see the panic in his eyes. "A vampire coven is coming. I didn't realize this territory had been marked. We must leave now!"

"No." I said simply, turning back towards my food. I felt Edward's arms encase themselves around my waist. He pulled me away from my one desire. "NO!" I screamed, thrashing around in his arms. "Mine. Mine!"

His hand suddenly covered my mouth, as he slammed my back against the brick wall. "Bella listen to me!" He hissed harshly, his face inches from my face. Our eyes both black no doubt. "Do you want your freedom?"

I glared as he looked anxiously at me. "Do you want to die?" He asked seriously. His eyes darkened if at all possible as I looked fiercely into his eyes.

He slowly took his hand off my mouth.

I took a breath.

Beneath the strong smell of blood, I could smell something else.

The vampires were close.

There scent was so strong it almost dominated the smell of human blood. I could hear the vampires wildly darting through the forest. There were a lot of them, and they all smelt very odd.

I wasn't only putting myself in danger but I was putting Edward in danger too.

I looked over towards the unconscious human. I could smell the blood gushing out from his head and my mouth watered.

"I can't" I whispered, looking longingly at the humans. "I need it so bad. I do Edward I really do."

"Bella I know you can do this. I will find you another one I promise. Please we need to leave."

I sighed. I looked up at Edward. "I don't want to die." I whispered.

My monster was wild. Screaming and cursing. The monster threw itself at the cage trying to break free and scratched at the bars but the cage was impossible to open. I desperately wanted to find this key to open the cage. Hoping in some way this monster could help me get back to the blood. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to ignore the crazed monster in my head.

"Let's go."

"Bella I'm sorry. We will hunt later, I promise." He whispered in my ear. "They will kill us Bella; if we do not leave they will kill us." He looked at me apologetically. I knew he was right. I could smell the incoming vampires; they were coming here and fast.

"Let's go" I mumbled again. He quickly picked me up in his arms and jumped up towards the roofs, leaving my chance at diminishing the burn in my throat. He quickly jumped the roof tops trying to leave as quickly as possible.

I could hear the vampires from behind chasing us. Edward jumped over the lake going into the forest at a rapid speed. I could tell the vampires stopped following, I don't know why but I looked back.

To see a man. His rich dark skin almost glowed unnaturally under the moon. His crimson eyes were bold and unforgiving. Gently my fingers touched beneath my eyes. _Is that what I looked like?_

His broad chest puffed and his square jaw jutted out. As his long dreadlocks swayed in the chilled breeze I knew this would not be the last time we would see one another again. He looked like a hunter, a determined one at that.

His eyes stared me down, his face emotionless. I was locked in his gaze and was shocked when I saw his lip turn up. His lips held a nasty smirk and then with the nod of his head his eyes disconnected from mine and he was gone.

I looked up at Edward. "I think they're gone." But Edward did not slow his pace he kept running. In fact he ran all night to ensure we were safe. He wouldn't let my feet touch the ground until he was positive we were safe and out of their territory.

"I can run you know." I said but he didn't even bother to reply. He remained completely focused.

As Edward was running, I subtle watched his face. His eyes were tight, his lips angled downwards. Was he angry with me? Would he dissert me? Leave me helpless in this new world? My throat tightened and I squeezed my eyes shut hopping to pass off as sleeping. I didn't want him to see the obvious distress in my eyes.

His haunting words kept repeating in my head. "Don't make the same mistake I made." He regretted me, and he wouldn't be afraid to be rid of me.

The sun began to rise, and he finally slowed down.

He put me down and I took a look at my surroundings. Lots of vegetation surrounded us. Tall trees stood among us, branches hung low and looked lively as the swayed elegantly in the wind. The scent of wildlife clung to the thick air making my throat itch of thirst.

I turned to Edward; his face was concentrated as he stared off into the woods. "Edward?" I whispered so softly.

I was sure Edward would not hear. He remained tense, but he replied. "Yes?" The smell was becoming more powerful. My mouth watered, I quickly held my breath not wanting to lose control again. I noticed Edward relax and he softly sighed. "I can't hear them, I think they're gone." He sat on the ground, leaning against a tree and closing his eyes.

He looked calm for once.

"Edward." I whispered again.

"Yeah?" He whispered his eyes still closed.

"My throat" I whimpered, bringing my hand to my throat trying to smooth the flames. I heard Edward get up and rush to me. "Look at me." He demanded. I looked up and he flinched. "Your eyes," He whispered in horror.

"Dammit! How could I be so stupid?" He muttered to himself. "I'll be right back. Stay here." He said looking me straight in the eyes. I nodded weakly. I felt as if all energy was getting drained out of me. I sat on the soft green moss. He left swiftly leaving me in this lively forest.

The sun had fully risen when Edward had come back.

Dragging a man behind him, a soft eager growl was rumbling in the back of my throat. I stood up as Edward threw the man in front of me. The man looked up at me, his dark brown eyes held tears that threatened to fall. He turned to Edward, thinking that Edward was the threat. I snorted; boy was he in for a shock.

"I'll give you anything you want!" He nervously emptied his pockets, twenty dollar bills fell out and I shook my head.

"I don't _want_ your money." I slowly started to walk forward, stalking my weak prey. My vision turned red, and I could taste the sour taste of venom filling my mouth. His head turned to look at me. I leaned closer to him and I heard his breath hitch. I heard the monster in me scream for me to drink him dry and I knew I just couldn't refuse.

"And I don't _need_ your money either. All I _need_ is a little blood." I whispered sweetly.

Before he could scream I snapped his head remembering rule number three '_Snap their heads before you drink'_ and I quickly sank my venomous teeth into his warm neck, draining him of all his blood. I let my monster take control, as my only thoughts were of his appealing blood.

To soon the body was drained of all of its blood. I threw the lifeless body and looked at it in disgust as I realised the burn in my throat was still there. That blood was worthless! It did nothing to satisfy my thirst. I growled and sat up about to go on a hunt for more, when I heard a branch snap. My head shot over towards the sound. I growled fiercely sinking into my crouch.

"Bella..." He slowly started to walk towards me. My growl grew louder and I backed up. My eyes darted for an escape, I prepared to run. The man's eyes widened and then hurt filled his crimson eyes. "Don't leave." His perfect musical voice cracked as he looked at me with desperation. My red vision was fading and I felt my mussels begin to loosen. My brain soon distinguished who that man really was, I gasped.

"Edward?" I whispered. I looked down toward the green moss that was now covered in the man's blood. Something snapped in me when I saw the blood splattered over the earthy ground, it was realization and acceptance of what I truly was...a monster. I closed my eyes shut. "I'm so sorry."

I felt Edward appear in front of me, his hands grasped my own. "Don't be. Its natural and it's what we are." He seemed to be convincing himself more than me. How could he be so oblivious!?

"Look Edward!" I pointed towards the stained earth and the lifeless man. His eyes glanced towards the bloody man and then he returned to look back at me. "See Edward I'm a monster! No _we_ are monsters; we have to kill to survive."

"Don't say that! That man killed a lot of people and was going to kill more." Edward grumbled the last part in disgust. "I heard his foul thoughts." I looked at Edward confused as he said this. _He heard his thought?_ Edward continued. "We are only killing the guilty, and saving the innocent. We are benefiting the good humans."

My eyes narrowed. "Who are we to decide who is good or bad Edward? Who are we to decide who should live or who should die!?" I yelled, clenching my fists together. I felt this strange feeling develop in my chest; as my eyes formed this strange liquid. I waited for the liquid to fall but it never did. "We are just as bad as those damn murders." I muttered to myself in disgust.

"No they kill for no reason. Killing amuses them. They are the evil ones, not us. They kill for enjoyment!"

I snorted. "What is this Edward? An 'eye for an eye'? They kill, we kill. What's next?"

"It's not like that"

"Then what is it? Please tell me because I really don't understand. We have no right-"

"We have every right!"

"No we do not! We're not here to play God. We shouldn't be deciding another's fate. That man had a life, he had dreams, wishes, maybe a family and I just took all that away from him. Isn't there another way? There has to be. I'm a monster, a predator."

His only response was silence.

We never uttered a word for several minutes. I finally gave up this absurd standoff and I turned on my heel.

I heard him heave a sigh. "Where are you going?" He asked, I continued walking. "You can't leave." His voice was harsh as he tried to hide a growing growl. I heard him huff. "I said, Where. Are. You. Going?"

I faintly remember his first rule _'Stay close... Do not leave my sight.' He quietly muttered. "It's not as safe as it used to be...'_ Ignoring the rule I looked over my shoulder. "For a walk," My eyes narrowed and I said sharply. "Don't follow." I took off, letting my feet lead me.

I heard Edwards's irritated growl off in the distance as he smashed a boulder.


	5. The Captured

**Diminishing Our Monsters**_  
><em>

_Pain coded his eyes, as he took the time to mouth these heartbreaking words. "I... am... sorry." I couldn't say anything because blackness devoured me, and I was completely lost._

**Chapter 5-The Captured  
><strong>

**October 4****th**** 2010-Sunrise**

The trees towered over me, and the long grass twisted around me as if it was about to wrap around my neck and strangle me for being so completely dense. I sat there completely ridged and slowly closed my eyes.

His crucial rule that he saved for last, was the one rule that remained recurring in my mind. Every other rule was lost and forgotten. I found myself lost in his words. _"And the last rule; drink them dry, do not leave any remaining blood...do not make the same mistake I made." _

Edward left blood coursing through my veins; the venom changed me and turned me into this. I was a mistake; I was nothing but dead weight to Edward. I wanted to stand up and leave but I sat there as if the vines held me down in an unbreakable grasp. I snorted. _Yea right, blame the vines. _

I knew I was just being a coward. I just didn't have the guts to face the truth...or to even face Edward. My brain told me to get up and run before it was too late. Edward would kill me once he realized how much of pain I was. For the little amount of time we've been together I've already got vampires running rampage after us, and not to mention the countless times I've lost control in front of Edward. I felt humiliation just pour down on me like arctic water.

_Why couldn't control myself? _I thought sadly. _Was there something wrong with me? _

My body had a mind of its own. It scared me, no _terrified_ me. With the scent of blood, it also brought the loss of sanity. One part of my mind was pleading for me to stop and the other was crazed and yelling at me to continue my hunt. _I almost got us killed._ I thought horrified. How _many vampires are there in this world? Are they all so...aggressive?_

I sighed, dropping my head into my hands and breathing in the sweat aroma that still clung onto my shirt. Venom pooled into my mouth as I imagined hunting a human once more, my body slightly shook at the intensity of the need for blood. I let out a frustrated hiss as the burn became more irritable. The very thought of blood almost sent me into frenzy. The urge to kill itself is almost irresistible.

_I am a monster._

The sound of crunching leaves distracted me, and I went tense. _No..._

"Bella" Edward whispered softly. I held myself tighter. I wasn't ready to face him, to see the shame in his eyes.

I didn't look back or respond. I was much too mortified. I bit my lip as I lowered my head and looked at twined hands. I had no idea what to say and I heard Edward walking closer and closer to where I sat on the ground. His muddy shoes soon came into view. I started panicking. He was going to be angry. I broke the rules, I'm a nuisance, a crazed, unruly newborn. I shut my eyes and waited for the pain. Maybe he would kill me; I'd rather that then be alone for all eternally.

"May I sit with you?" Edward asked his voice completely smooth and calm. My eyebrows furred. _Wasn't he angry?_ Not one growl or hiss was heard from him.

_Strange..._

I hesitantly nodded and cautiously eyed him from the corner of my eye. We sat in silence, both of us frozen like stone. No one moved a muscle, no one breathed, and no one spoke. It seemed like even the forest was holding its breath waiting to see who would make the first move.

Both of us were lost in thought as we sat there almost dazed like. I tried picturing myself alone in this world without Edward to guide me but I couldn't. I couldn't imagine myself all alone in this world. It was much too scary.

Being alone was defiantly my biggest fear. The panic clenched my stomach and I felt sick. I sighed, muttering quietly. "I'm so sorry." I half accepted him to come here screaming and yelling, but instead he sat there not even speaking.

I think I'd rather the screaming, the silence is a little unnerving. I bit my lip harder, and wrapped my arms around my legs. My long hair created a barrier between us as I hide my face form him.

I took a deep breath. "I- I didn-...what I mean to say...is umm..." I took another shaky breath. "You're not a monster Edward." I looked up towards the dull grey sky, and started rambling. "I didn't mean what I said...and I didn't mean to put you in danger by those other vampires. I lost control in front of you and I am so sor-" I stilled when I felt Edward's smooth hand cover my mouth, stopping me from my apologies.

I sighed.

"Stop trying to apologies for things that are nothing but my own fault." His voice was rough with emotion, as I could feel him staring at me. I slowly turned to look at him. His jaw was set and his lips were formed in a straight line. Now he was angry. He removed his hand and tugged at his hair. He continued. "Don't say sorry. I am the one who needs to beg for forgiveness." I looked up at him speechless. To say I was shocked was an understatement.

"W-what...are you serious?"

"Bella you don't understand."

I jumped onto my feet. "No Edward I completely understand. If you would just let me explain why I acted so stupid! Just hear me out. Please." I begged staring at him as he looked away from me.

My lip started to tremble. _I don't want to be alone..._

"I'm sorry. I won't ever lose control again. I swear. It was my own fault and I'm sorry for being so stupid!"

"Bella even the vampires that have lived for centuries cannot promise that." I just stood there watching Edward as he slowly stood from the ground. He turned to face me. "But Bella losing control is normal. I would be worried if you acted differently around blood. And to tell you the truth I lose more control then I stay in control."

"But you never lose control. You didn't lose control before." I accused. _He was just trying to make me feel better. _

He shook his head. "When I first saw you... I almost lost control when I turned you. I almost killed you. I only stopped because I didn't want-" He stopped suddenly. "Never mind it doesn't matter." I frowned. "Edward what didn't you want?" I asked.

"I was selfish Bella..." Edward stated nervously. His Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed. "I still am."

"You're not selfish Edward." I said softly as I put my hand on the side of his face. His eyes shut and leaned into my hand. It felt peaceful but I was aware of how close we actually were and I felt my face flare with warmth. The space between us felt strangely heated considering we were both creatures that permitted no heat at all. My eyes glanced down at his lips...

"Stop that!" Edward snapped as he glared at me. I gasped as I stepped back confused. His face twisted as he shoved his fist into his hair again. "You don't know me Bella" He looked at me. "You don't. And no matter what I say or what I do you shouldn't trust me. You can't trust me. You can't believe that I-..." Edward let out a ragged breath. "I only changed you because I didn't want to be alone anymore."

He started at me nervous and groaned as he squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his temples. "This is my fault."

"No-"

We both froze as we caught the scent, and I knew it was bad. They were here. I inhaled as I caught a sufficient amount of smells but one stood out. I stiffened.

_Vampires_

I looked over towards Edward panicked. He stood still completely up-tight. Again the smell was very strong; it dominated every other smell with its sharp smell. The scent surrounded us and I felt my eyes look frantically for an escape.

We had nowhere to run.

Edwards head snapped to me, he spoke quickly. "Do not say a word when they come. Stay quiet; do not show them anything, keep your head down and if I say run you run." His crimson eyes were darkened and wild as he looked ready to fight.

"Edward if you fight then so do I; you fight, I fight."

He had no time to respond to my comment. A loud 'pop' echoed through the forest and a huge net engulfed us. We fell to the ground, tangled in this thick, heavy net. The net twisted my limbs and I couldn't move. I tried biting at it and tearing at it but it wouldn't break.

I could hear Edward growl fiercely in frustration as he couldn't tear the net either. I hissed as I saw the same vampire that had tried to chase us before. They emerged through the trees.

They all wore black and all had the same blood red eyes. I could feel as Edward tried clawing at the net more vigorously. I could feel the fear radiating off of him. I knew something bad was about to happen.

The rich dark skinned vampire came forward. He watched us squirm under the net and chuckled. He looked towards Edward. "Identify yourself." Edward continued to try to rip his way out of the net. I gasped and stared wide eyed as the vampire kicked Edward in the gut.

"I said identify yourself!" Edward groaned as he clutched his stomach. I hissed at the vampire. He turned towards me with a smirk on his face. He started to walk towards me and my hissing became louder.

"Stay away from her!" Edward snarled.

One of the vampires came from behind and punched Edward in the face. "Shut up! You half-breed!" I quickly detangled myself and tried to get to Edward but was harshly pushed down by the dark skinned vampire. I fell against the dirt, once again tangled in the net. I wiped the dirt out of my eyes and glared at him. I looked over towards Edward to see he was being held by the other four male vampires.

The vampire took a sharp knife and tore a hole in the net and pulled me out. I started to thrash in his grasp, but he was much stronger. I cried out when another vampire appeared in front of me and slapped me hard across the face. The dark-skinned vampire held my arms around my back and the other vampire stood in front of me. Edward was still being held down in the net. He thrashed around fiercely as he tried to bite them with his venomous teeth.

"Nelo, check her." The dark-skinned vampire demanded him as he tried to hold me. Nelo looked at me and then started to pull my blue t-shirt upwards. I screeched and kicked him. Holding my legs down he continued pulling my shirt up. He looked at my exposed stomach and then looked back up, his face serious. "Negative sir, there is no mark." Letting go of my shirt he stood up.

I could feel the smile growing on Laurent's face. He turned me around in his arms, so I was facing him. I tensed feeling uncomfortable with the very presence of him. He leaned forward; his awful breath blew in face. "You better hope Master Caius finds you useful somehow." He whispered with a grin on his face. He threw me to the ground and I gasped in shock. He nodded towards me and Edward. "Lock them up, and sedate them."

"They are both coming with us?" Nelo asked as he held me down, pulling out a thick needle. "Yes." Laurent muttered as he leaned against a tree and watched.

"Why the male sir?" A vampire asked with bleach blond hair. "He seems to be much older than the female; the female is a newborn, easy to train but the male..."

"Took the four of you told hold him down, he is strong that is why he is coming with us."

I bit my lip. _What would they do to Edward?_

A younger looking vampire with red hair to match his crimson eyes spoke, while putting a blue substance into the needle. "But sir the dungeons are jam-packed; I think we have enough of these mutts to feed off of"

Laurent laughed. "Oh they are not food, they are entertainment. I'm sure Caius can find the male useful somehow, he is quiet the entertainment, with his pathetic fighting and all."

The red head spoke again. "Today is Marcus day. There must be some kind of buffet. I'm sure the dungeons won't be so packed afterwards." The blond haired vampire snorted. "With Marcus's appetite, the dungeons will be deserted! Not a half-breed in sight!"

"Let's hope. Those vulgar mutts are starting to become frail and dull, we need to restore the venom supplies."

"Hurry up!" Laurent yelled, losing his patience. That was the moment the needle was injected into me, and my life would change forever.

I gasped as I felt cold and numb. I screamed my voice coarse. "Edward!" He looked at me panicked as a needle was being inserted into him as well. I opened my mouth to scream again, but nothing came out. I was frozen. I trembled uncontrollably and took quick small gasps. My vision was becoming blurry and black spots flooded my vision.

I looked up towards Edward, to see he was staring at me. Pain coded his eyes, as he whispered. "I... am... sorry." I couldn't say anything back because blackness devoured me, and I was completely lost.


	6. The Empire

**Venom Impuslers**

"_Hope is what got us into this chaos. And sanity is to think the impossible. If you believe for a freedom that can never become a reality then Master Aro will hear and you will regret ever thinking of the freedom you once desired."-Unknown Character._

**The Empire-Chapter 6**

**October 4****th**** 2010-Day**

I groaned as I slowly came to consciousness.

"Bella" I heard a familiar voice whisper. I opened my eyes to see Edward sitting beside me. His face flooded with relief as he whispered. "Finally" It was dark, no light, yet I could tell I was surrounded by vampires. I tensed, trying to move towards Edward but couldn't. I looked down seeing rusty metal shackles around my ankles and my wrists.

I tried struggling out of them but it hurt me more than the shackles. I frowned.

_Why am I so weak?_

I looked quickly at Edward to see he was in the same condition. Metal shackles on both ankles and wrists. Edward leaned his elbows on his knees, with his head hung low. His bronze hair was covered with dirt and grime. I gasped looking at his exposed back. Painful slashes that had not yet healed covered his back. Venom slowly oozed out of the cuts.

"Edward." I gasped. He didn't move he just sat there frozen as if I said nothing at all. I tore a piece of ratty cloth off my worn shirt and wiped the cut. Edward flinched, turning to hiss at me fiercely.

I rolled my eyes, as I smiled softly. "Shhhh stop acting like a newborn." I teased. He scoffed and I saw the faintest smile come onto his dry lips.

I continued cleaning his cuts but the venom never stopped dripping from his cut. I started to become worried. _Why wasn't he healing? Vampires are supposed to heal quickly. He has to heal. _I held the piece of cloth there for what seemed like forever and finally the slashes began to improve.

The venom stopped oozing out, and his stone hard skin started scabbing over. Long scars covered his back. _How did he even get these? _I sighed, doubting Edward would even tell me.

Edward almost looked asleep as his head hung loosely and his eyes were shut peacefully. I almost didn't want to disturb him, but I had to. I looked up to Edward, shaking his uninjured shoulder lightly and whispered.

"Where are they taking us?" I could hear him swallow dryly as he turned his head to look at me.

"Volterra" He said blankly, his eyes never ending black holes as he stared at me empty. I bit my lip, it worried me seeing Edward so disconnected like this.

"What will they do to us?" I whispered.

"I don't know..."

"Will they kill us?"

"I...think so." He replied.

It went quiet and before I could respond a wild laughing erupted in the enclosed silenced crate. I peered through the darkness seeing a male vampire. I tensed and repressed a snarl as I noticed battle scars covering his whole body.

_So many vampire bites...how he could have survived all those vampires...__it seemed impossible._

His forehead was wet with some sort of liquid, and his shoulder length black hair was slick across his head. He looked young but his dark coal eyes looked weary and ancient with age as he stared at us.

"You think _they_ will kill you?" He threw back his head, hitting it back against the metal door. He started to laugh again. His laughing slowed down and soon it became a sob of pain as he shook in his shackles.

"Oh I wish!" He cried out. "I wish they would burn me before they can commit me to the endless torture!" He spat. "But those damn Volturi have no souls. I long for those sinful monsters to burn me before I ever step foot in Volterra, but sadly that will never happen at least not for another couple of centuries. If I'm lucky."

"Do not be so negative Dante!" A woman chasted, she had long black hair and her face was tiny and angular. She looked so petite in the torn loose dress she wore.

"Have hope" She whispered, as she moved a piece of his hair away from his eyes. The male vampire glared at the woman. He was in the same shape she was. In fact everyone in here was.

Everyone looked so frail and lost that if gust of wind blew by, they would crumble to pieces. Their bones were very visible, through their torn clothes, and their eyes had not a shade of red in them. Pure black, black as coal you could hardly tell if the vampire was actually staring at you.

The black eyes were much scarier than the bold crimson eyes I have seen so often.

_When was the last time they hunted?_

_Their thirst was nothing like the thirst I've faced..._

The male's eyes narrowed even more as he spoke in a harsh tone. "Mother how am I supposed to have hope at a time like this? Have you gone insane?"

My eyes widened. _Mother? How? They look about the same age!_

She sighed. "You will soon learn that once you choose hope, anything is possible. We will soon find the freedom we deserve, Dante I promise you. Good things happen to good people."

He snorted. "Starvation must have poisoned your mind." He stated.

"It's gone to all our minds, boy." A male vampire muttered quietly. "Even you."

There was a long silence as we all sat there pressed up against each other as the crate moved roughly from the vampire driving us to Volterra. I shivered and brought my legs to my chest, trying to warm up.

_Edward told me I would never feel the cold, or the heat. But why am I so cold?_

I wiggled my bare toes trying to keep them from numbing.

A woman elderly took in a deep weak breath almost strangled sounding. I looked up thinking it was her last. She moved her translucent hand towards the female vampire that was talking before. While she shook her head a clear liquid seeped from her darkened eyes.

She took another breath and dropped her hand as she closed her eyes. "You are wrong Abigail."

She whispered in her delicate voice. "Hope is what got us into this chaos. And sanity is to think the impossible. If you even think of freedom then Master Aro will hear and you will regret ever thinking of the freedom you once desired. Remember even your thoughts and memories are not safe." She whispered.

"Do not say that!" Abigail snarled at the old women. She turned back to look at her son. "Do not listen to her Dante!" Her shrill voice rang throughout the crate, as she looked at everyone crazed like.

I pressed myself against the metal wall. "We must have hope!" She looked at all of us. "We have been sent from castle to castle and yet we still live! There must be a meaning to our survival. If you give up on hope now, then you give up on life as well."

"If giving up hope meant ending this life, then I wouldn't be here." Someone whispered.

It went silent.

I sat there silent not daring to speak or breathe. I had no idea of what they were talking about and just wanted to get the hell out of this creepy place and these weird vampires. A little girl who looked to be about the age of twelve brought her knees to her chest as she quietly whispered. "The walls have ears. Be quiet or they will come!"

A boy that sat beside her sighed, and hit his hand on his forehead. "Oh come on Bree stop being so paranoid, they can't hear everything we say. That would be impossible." He stated as he put a comforting arm around the girl.

"They just say that to scare us, that's all." The boy was older. He looked to be around fifteen. They both had dark brown hair. The girl's hair was long and tangled as it hung from her head dull and limp. The boy had chin length hair, which was in an absolute mess. He noticed me looking at him and glared at me with such intensity; it left the hairs standing on my arms. Tightening his grasp around Bree, he continued to scowl at me.

I swallowed and looked down to the ground.

They were like everyone else, unusually pale and very thin. Small liquid drops fell from Bree's eyes and onto her hollowed checks. She played with the rusty shackles on her ankles, trying to get them off. More drops fell from her eyes as she sniffled. "I wanna go back...take me back..." She whispered her voice shaking. "It just gets worse... it always gets worse..."

I bit my lip as I stared at her. "It will be okay." I whispered to the little girl. She looked up at me startled and I felt Edward tense beside me. I smiled encouragingly. "I'm sure they will take you back...I mean they can't just keep you here against your will." I joked but she looked at me seriously, not the faintest smile reached her mouth, same with the boy.

"That's not funny." The boy muttered.

I frowned. "I wasn't- I just- I didn't mean...I was just trying to hel-"

I didn't get to finish my rambled sentence because the crate launched forward hard and I almost fell forward but Edward quickly grabbed my arm. "You okay?" He frowned looking over me fearful.

I smiled."Yea, I'm fine." I looked around to see everyone in a disarray, bodies and limbs tangled with one another. I realized the crate had stopped it's shaking.

Everyone seemed to realize this the same time I did because then came an eerie silence and everyone stopped there frantic struggling. It became stuffy with silent panic and terror.

I could see it in everyone's eyes as they waited in anticipation. I felt Edwards hand squeeze my arm as he tried to pull me behind him, but I refused to move. The sound of someone walking became the only sound there was. I was shaking at the suspense.

_What was so bad in Volterra that made people wish they would die?_

A small whimper came from Bree's mouth as she pressed herself towards her brother and away from the door. I felt Edward push me back and try and put himself in front of me again. I glared but didn't even bother to try and stop him from trying to be the _'tough man'_.

The door opened and I flinched away, hissing in pain at the blinding bright light.

I squinted to see a group of vampires waiting, each and every vampire stood with an intimidating weapon clasped in their hands. My eyes widened and my breath became irregular and I found myself not minding that Edward was in front.

Laurent appeared and became the only thing I saw. He looked at me and his smile grew, I glared and I felt my chest rumble with a growl. I felt Edward shove me a little. He whispered. "Don't."

I looked back at Laurant and he turned his piercing gaze to every vampire in the crate and looked at us with total disgust. He took out this huge daunting whip and whipped it against the ground. His chin rose as he said "Welcome to Volterra." He smirked

We were all roughly pushed from the crate. The old dingy crate suddenly felt very comforting and I desired to rush back in there. We were told to line up in a straight line in front of them. It was quiet as they watched us as if they were inspecting us.

A huge muscular man came and slowly walked in front of us. He towered over everyone as he walked closer towards us. He was extremely pale and had dark shadows under his blood red eyes. He started walking down the line stopping every now and then and assigning them to two different groups. Like everyone else I kept my eyes forward, not making eye contact. I swallowed as he stopped in front of me.

"A newborn...hmmm" A smile grew on his face. "Wouldn't want to waste you" He nodded towards the group on the right and someone from behind started to drag me over there.

I struggled wanting to wait to see where Edward would be taken. I saw someone taking Edward and dragging him towards my group, I sighed in relief. At least I wouldn't be alone. I stopped my struggling and the vampire continued dragging me towards the group.

They told me to line up and I did. Standing in front of us they had those huge smirks on their faces, I was tempted to slap those arrogant smirks off their faces.

I gasped as I hit the ash-fault. I head Edwards fierce growl from above me. A cold hand was placed at my neck and with my blurry vision I could see Laurent on top of me. "You are mine, and you will follow every order I command to you. You will address me by only Master otherwise you will be punished. Is that understood?"


End file.
